Classic Sonic (Canon, SEGA)/Earthboy
|-|Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Supersonic= |-|Hypersonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is SEGA's video game mascot and world renowned hero. His tale originates from Christmas Island, to where he was bored and decided to go out and seek for adventure, this ended up setting up the plots for many adventures to come as when he wound up South Island (A mysterious island that houses six ancient gems) he encountered his antagonist Dr. Ivo Robotnok, hell bent on taking over the island, and possibly the world. Since there meeting, Sonic has triumphed over Robotnik countless times, he as attempted to rob the Chaos Emeralds, help his Modern counterpart into conquering the Time Eater's time bending powers, He even stopped Phantom Ruby powered Egg Robo's, Sonic will continue to triump for as many years to come... Personality Sonic is a kind hearted soul who takes time out of his day to always help out others in need, he believes in freedom and peace, though he's cocky at times, and can come off as brash and offensive, as well as impatient, but, his overall intent is good. Interest Sonic enjoys a wide variety of things on a ratio from Chilli-Dogs, adventuring, whenever he has the chance he'll stuff his face with a dozen chilli-dogs and before you know they'll be gone. He's loves adventure and always seeks it. Main Ability Sonic's greatest strength isn't his strength, it's his speed. His average speed exceeds that of Mach 1, he's even able to use that speed to create a wide variety of abilities consisting manipulation of his speed, he has complete mastery over it as well, can run backwards just as well fowards, but, his top speed is unknown, but his highest calculated in-game speed was Mach 5, a blistering 3,480 Miles Per Hour. Sonic the Hedgehog, Fastest Thing Alive and Hero of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, 6-A, 5-B | 2-B '''| 2-B',' Unknown''' Name: Sonic the Hedgehog',' Nicknamed:' Fastest Thing Alive. Alignment: '''Good.G '''Origin: '''Christmas Island. '''Gender: Male Age: 11 Years Old. Classification: Hedgehog, Speedstar, Fastest Thing Alive. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability (Is able to move and react at Supersonic speeds and beyond, is able to take attacks normal humans can't withstand) Superhuman Athleticism (Has near perfect reaction speed and timing and can run backwards as fast as he runs foward) Spin Dash (Sonic is able to curl up into a ball rev up and become an almost indestructible blunt object, which can only be stopped if an attack is powerful enough) Homing Attack (Can tag multiple enemies in the air or on ground, by curling up into a ball and dashing into them) Double Jump (Can jump multiple times in the air) Enhanced Leap (Can leap far higher then a normal human could) Enhanced Agility (Has Agility which is far beyond and faster, then any of what his friends have shown and can move and react, while moving at Supersonic to above light-speed speeds and slide to the left and right while doing it) Super Natural Speed (Has shown far better speed, then any of what his race has to offer and shown and can exceed the speed of light easily) Time Paradox Immunity (Survived getting erased from his own timeline and his universe) Regeneration (Can use this the rings to regenerate his Stamina, power and speed) Time Travel (Is able to accelerate through time with his raw speed) Fire Manipulation (Is able to manipulate the advantages of fire when using the Flame Shield, the elemental shield of flame) Air Manipulation (Is able to create an short lasting shield by doing a mini sonic boom possibly) Electricity Manipulation (Is able to use the many advantages of electricity by using the Thunder Shield) Invincibility (Is granted invincibility for a short time when using the invincibility power up and granted long lasting invincibility when in his Super form) Resistance (Is resistant to the affects of being in space, heat and chemicals such as dangerous pink water) Gravity Manipulation (Is able to manipulate gravity in such a way with that he can dive in mid-air vertically) Self Momentum Manipulation (Can come to a stop immediately, when going full speed and can get a sudden burst of speed with Drop Dash) Super Human flexibility (Is able to survive being crushed and is able to curl up into a ball easily) Non-Physical Interaction (Is able to affect ghost when he was a Werehog and can harm other ghost within also his Base form such as Hyudoro) Reactive Power Level (Was stated to be growing stronger every second and is known to grow stronger every game almost and can adapt to a users level of strength within seconds) Absorption and Transformation (Can absorb various different things including the wisp and chaos emeralds and secret rings and use them to transform into various different Super forms and transformations. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Mountain level (Was shown to be able to destroy a Mountain) Continent level (Destroyed the chain that linked Little Planet to Earth which was calculated at such Tier) Planet level+ (Is shown to be capable of battling robots which are powered by the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald | Multiverse level ('''Fought Time Eater who eradicated all of space-time which would include thousands of timelines | '''Multiverse level (Uses the Seven Super Emeralds to turn into Hyper Sonic who surpasses the power of his Super form) Unknown [[Speed|'Speed']]: Supersonic (Is stated to have such a rating for his speed) Relativistic+ (Dodged lasers which move at Light-Speed) Possibly MFTL+ (If the Egg Mobile is MFTL+, it could hold such a rating | Immeasurable (Kept up with Time Eater, has the power of the Chaos Emeralds in his arsernal which should give him this Tier | Immeasurable (His hyperstate far surpasses his superstate. Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of lifting small boulders) Immeasurable (Should be capable of pushing back Solaris. Striking Strength: Small Country level | Multiverse level, Likely Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ | Unknown, Possibly High Hyperverse level. Durability: City level, survived an attack from an exploding Death Egg, which was comparable to the moon) Large Planet level (Withstood hits from a Metal Sonic who was amped by the Chaos Emeralds. Stamina: Extremely High (due to being able to run and go on adventures for a couple of hours | Infinite (Has the infinite energy of the Chaos Emeralds, so his stamina shouldn't run out in his superstate. [[Range|'Range']]: Standard Melee. Intelligence: Extremely Gifted (Foiled Robotnik's plans countless times, Robotnik has an IQ of 300, so Sonic should at least scale to that. Weaknesses: Water, he can't swim and will drown if he doesn't get out of water in seconds, can be cocky and brash at times, sometimes greatly underestimating his opponents abilities, leaving him to their mercy. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Spin Attack: 'While moving at extreme speeds, Sonic can roll up into a spikey ball with while spinning to attack enemies. * '''Spin Jump: '''Sonic leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Sonic curls up into a ball and starts gaining momentum and rushes off charging at enemies with extreme speed and force. * '''Homing Attack: '''Sonic performs a Spin Attack in mid-air and locks onto them and locks onto enemies close in the vicinity and charges at them multiple times. * '''Super Peel Out: '''Much like the Spin-Dash, Sonic gains momentum and traction in a stationary position only this time he's not in a concussive ball-like form and blast off at speeds higher than his Base and average speed. * I'nsta-Shield: '''For a short period of time, Sonic creates a shield around himself to block out certain enemy attacks and to damage certain opponents and enemies. * '''Time Break: '''Sonic slows down time temporarily leaving his opponents to his mercy. '''Super Sonic * Chaos Energy Manipulation: Can use Chaos Energy to greatly enhance his physical skills, such as speed, strength, and durability. Hyper Sonic * Hyper Flash: A technique used by Hyper Sonic that releases a bright flash damaging his opponents who were close in the proximity while Sonic boost off into a certain direction. Power-Ups (To be continued) Feats * Destroys a Mountain with sheer force. * Beat Metal Sonic in a race, who's stated to have speed on par with his. * Defeated a Death Egg Robot looking mech Robotnik created which had power from the Master Emerald. * Consistently dodges lasers. * Casually destroys Badniks which should have durability comparable to Nuclear Bombs. Notes 1#: This profile covers only the videogame incarnation of Classic Sonic, and only that incarnation. Note 2#: Despite sharing a near identical history to his modern counterpart, he's a completely different version as he exist in a separate timeline. Gallery Classic Super Sonic.png Classic Sonic.png Mania Sonic Artwork.png Classic super sonic 2k by modernlixes day49iy-pre.png Classic sonic jump out pose by nibroc rock-d9semni.png Classic sonic render by geki696 dc5eb67-pre.png Classic Sonic (Generations).png The Real Classic Sonic.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthyboy Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2